


Послеполуденный чай

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: После Совета Элронда в Ривенделле Пиппин неожиданно находит себе друга





	Послеполуденный чай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afternoon Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425294) by Ithiliel Silverquill. 



Изо всех сил Перегрин Тук старался вести себя прилично и не глазеть по сторонам, пока шел по коридорам Ривенделла.  
Вокруг все было  _идеально_  – других описаний Пиппин подобрать не мог. Возвышенно, грандиозно, не подвержено времени… идеально. Словно лорд Элронд воплотил мечту в жизнь, а потом пригласил пожить в ней не менее идеальных созданий.  
Конечно, эльфы относились к нему по-доброму. Некоторые отличались высотой и величественностью – такие приветствовали его любезным поклоном, минуя Пиппина в коридоре. Другие вели себя как сущие дети – и одаряли широченной улыбкой, когда он проходил мимо. От поклонов он начинал чувствовать себя важной персоной – которой, разумеется, не был, – а на улыбки улыбался в ответ. Все замечали его, когда он шел по коридору, а потом поворачивались друг к другу и взволнованно обсуждали что-то на своем мелодичном языке. Пиппин жалел, что не говорит на эльфийском, как Фродо – тогда бы он знал, что они о нем думают.  
Внезапно он заприметил среди бесконечного моря эльфов знакомое лицо.  
– Мерри! – позвал он.  
Тот отвлекся от восхищенного рассматривания картины на стене и повернулся к нему.  
– Пиппин? Что ты тут делаешь?  
Пиппин усмехнулся.  
– Иду добывать себе послеполуденный чай. Интересно, у эльфов такое бывает?  
– Я бы на это не рассчитывал, – хмуро ответил Мерри, возвращаясь к картине.  
– Ну, а вдруг бывает, – возразил Пиппин. – Почему бы и нет? Как по мне, так даже эльфы могут мучиться от жажды. Помнишь, что там пил Глорфиндель? Эль?  
– Эх, Пиппин, это был вовсе не эль, – с благоговением отозвался Мерри. – Уж не знаю, как он там называется, но это не эль. Лучше, чем эль.  
– Ну, раз они пьют кое-что получше, чем эль, наверное, они пьют что-нибудь и получше чая. Хотя, может, у них просто водится чай: трудно придумать что-то лучше.  
Мерри покачал головой, и его кудряшки карамельного цвета качнулись туда-сюда.  
– Это ж эльфы, не хоббиты. Они не как мы. Не думаю, что у них водится традиция послеполуденного чая. Бродяжник точно ничего такого не устраивал.  
– Если не помнишь, Бродяжник вместе с нами путешествовал по пустошам, – встал на защиту следопыта Пиппин. Разумеется, Бродяжник принадлежал к приличному обществу, как смел Мерри намекать на что-то другое! А во всех приличных обществах после полудня пьют чай. – А у нас тогда и чая-то при себе не было. В общем, говори, что хочешь, а я хочу пить, поэтому я сейчас иду на кухню, авось повар сообразит, что мне налить.  
– Пиппин, только без глупостей, – предупредил его Мерри, когда тот уже собрался уходить.   
Тот фыркнул и гордо удалился. Как будто у Мерри есть повод предупреждать его! Да как ему такая мысль только в голову пришла!  
Когда Пиппин вошел на кухню, там никого не было. В гигантском очаге горел огонь, на котором что-то готовилось, а на столе стояло множество вкусно выглядящей еды, которую он опознать не сумел. Все оказалось просто огромным, даже для Великанов – и ни души в пределах видимости.   
Он с трудом подавил разочарование. Очевидно, Мерри был прав, как всегда. Возможно, это была все же дурацкая идея – что эльфы тоже могут пить послеполуденный чай, у них наверняка множество куда более важных дел.  
Как бы там ни было, пить все равно хотелось. На полке стоял чайник как раз нужного размера – для эльфа, само собой, – годный, чтобы заварить в нем чай, но Пиппин не дотягивался. Хотя если подтащить стул и встать на него, может, и получится…  
– Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, мастер хоббит? – внезапно раздалось позади Пиппина.  
Он крутанулся назад, застигнутый врасплох, и увидел, что позади стоит эльф. Высокий – ну, не такой, как все прочие увиденные им эльфы, с темными волосами до плеч. Лицо у него было бледное, с правильными чертами, а его вежливая улыбка почему-то напомнила Пиппину о лорде Элронде. Но самой приметной его особенностью были глаза – синие, пронзительные и яркие, точно обработанные сапфиры.  
– Мне… мне просто захотелось чашечку чая, – неуверенно сказал Пиппин, во все глаза разглядывая эльфа.  
– Вот как? Тогда наши устремления совпадают, – эльф достал чайник и наполнил его водой и листьями. – Я люблю днем выпить мятного чая и буду рад вашей компании, если вы пожелаете ко мне присоединиться.  
– Так у эльфов все же есть традиция послеполуденного чая! – не подумав, воскликнул Пиппин.  
Эльф приподнял темную бровь.  
– Боюсь, не понимаю, о чем вы.  
– Ну, в Шире мы, хоббиты, каждый день после полудня пьем чай. Обычно с бисквитами, тостами или чем-нибудь в таком духе. Не знал, что эльфы тоже так делают.  
– А! – Эльф снял с полки небольшую тарелку, накрытую салфеткой. – Увы, среди эльфов и людей такой традиции нет. Я, однако, получаю искреннее удовольствие, когда посреди дня находится время для чашечки чая. Будете?  
Пиппин внимательно посмотрел на тарелку. Там лежало что-то вроде бисквита или печенья – идеально ровного, с легкой посыпкой. И чудесно пахло.  
– А это что?  
– Понятия не имею, как называет их наш глава поваров, Меретерин, но вкус изумительный!  
Пиппин принял предложение и взял штучку. Он знал, что будет вкусно – если уж эльф назвал еду изумительной, она такой и окажется – и был прав. Вафля чуть ли не в буквальном смысле растаяла у него во рту, мягкая и сладкая, со вкусом меда и корицы.  
Эльф улыбнулся – настоящей улыбкой, такой, от которой на кухне, казалось, посветлело.  
– Так и думал, что вам может понравиться. Многие в Имладрисе обожают их, поэтому Меретерин всегда держит запас.  
– Будьте уверены, с ширскими бисквитами ничего общего, – сказал Пиппин. – А теперь не худо бы вспомнить и о чае.  
Эльф поставил тарелку на стол, взял закипевший чайник и разлил кипяток по двум чашкам.  
Пиппин воспользовался помощью эльфа, чтобы забраться на стул, а несколько лежащих неподалеку книг с рецептами позволили ему усесться так, что он доставал до стола. Он подул на горячий напиток, смакуя знакомый запах. Мятный чай – всегда мятный чай, кто бы его ни готовил, эльфы или хоббиты.  
Эльф отпил из своей кружки.  
– Как вам нравится пребывание в Ривенделле, мастер?..  
Пиппин улыбнулся.  
– Перегрин Тук, но можете просто Пиппин. Никакой я не «мастер».  
Эльф улыбнулся и кивнул.   
– Хорошо. Если такова ваша воля, я буду называть вас так. А я – Эрестор.  
Эрестор. Это имя Пиппин уже слыхал. Если подумать, то и в самом эльфе было что-то неуловимо знакомое.  
– Один из советников Элронда?  
Эрестор удивился.  
– Да.  
И тут Пиппина осенило. Этот был тот самый эльф с Совета – тот, кто назвал их путешествие безрассудным!  
Несколько неловких секунд оба не проронили ни слова. Эрестор барабанил пальцами по ручке кружки и смотрел на свои руки. Пиппин не знал, что сказать.  
Наконец, он больше не смог выносить это молчание. Ему необходимо было что-то сказать, что угодно!  
– Послезавтра мы уходим, – наобум сказал он.  
Эрестор кивнул.  
– Знаю. – Следующие слова он произнес так тихо, что Пиппину пришлось прислушаться, чтобы расслышать: – Два человека, эльф, гном, волшебник и четыре хоббита.  
Пиппин не был уверен, точно ли он расслышал нотку сарказма в этом серебряном голосе.   
– Вы по-прежнему думаете, что мы все идиоты?  
Эрестор, похоже, удивился.  
– Прошу прощения?  
– На совете. Вы назвали наше путешествие безрассудным.  
Эльф задумчиво сделал глоток.  
– Я много размышлял о плане Элронда, и не отказываюсь от своих слов. Я по-прежнему имею в виду то, что сказал: это путешествие – редкостный акт безрассудства. – Он поднял голову и печально улыбнулся Пиппину. – Впрочем, возможно, у Элронда и Гэндальфа иные мерила мудрости, чем у меня. Должно быть, ты помнишь, Пиппин, эльфы – вымирающая раса. Наша мудрость проистекает из забытых эпох, а вскоре все позабудут и про нас самих.   
У Пиппина перехватило дыхание от отхватившей его на миг боли. Он заметил едва уловимую печаль жителей Ривенделла, но не смог понять ни ее причин, ни ее направленности. Так вот почему эльфы так печальны! Они уходят, и никто больше не будет о них помнить.  
– Не все, – сказал он, – хоббиты не забудут вас. Не припомню ни одного, кто смог бы! – Мир без эльфов или даже без самой идеи эльфов – это же ужасно!  
Эрестор улыбнулся.  
– Польщен твоими рассуждениями, хотя все равно сомневаюсь. Даже если путешествие Фродо завершится успешно и Темный властелин падет, что будет потом? Третья эпоха кончится, начнется Четвертая. Эпоха, в которую эльфы начнут истаивать, от них останется память, затем даже меньше, чем память, а потом эльфы уйдут из мира к своему концу. Мы покинем берега Средиземья и уйдем на запад, где обретем мир.  
Пиппин нахмурился.  
– А чего тогда вы печалитесь? Что бы ни случилось с людьми или хоббитами, с эльфами-то все будет в порядке.  
– А ты будешь счастлив, если Шир покорится Темному властелину, даже если ты сам окажешься в безопасности, равно как твоя семья и друзья? Сможешь ли ты быть доволен – нет, даже  _счастлив_ , – зная, что дом, который ты любил, разорен и покинут? – Тонкие пальцы сжимали ручку чашки все сильнее и сильнее, и серебряный голос эльфа звенел от эмоций. – А эльфы – любят Средиземье, и мы горюем о том, что вынуждены уйти и передать его в руки людей, который все забудут, и от нас не останется даже руин.  
Пиппин взял с тарелки вафлю и принялся жевать ее, размышляя.  
– В Шире, – медленно начал он, – есть поговорка «Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается». Может, в конце концов, все хорошо кончится и для эльфов, и для хоббитов, и для людей.  
Эрестор долго смотрел на Пиппина. Тот чуть было не заерзал под этим пронзительным взглядом, но потом увидел, что на лице Эрестора плавно расцветает добрая улыбка. Синие глаза, только что горевшие отчаянием, смягчились, и в них мелькнуло что-то, похожее на уважение.  
– Судя по всему, Элронд и Гэндальф были правы, – через несколько секунд сказал Эрестор, – и компанию подобрали подходящую. Кольцо существует, потому что Мудрые действовали сообразно своей мудрости, а в итоге оказалось, что действовали безрассудно. Возможно, теперь наш единственный шанс на победу – чтобы теперь глупцы действовали сообразно тому, что мы называем безрассудством. И в дальнейшем это обернется как раз мудростью. Быть может, в этом и заключена надежда Средиземья.  
Пиппин улыбнулся и допил остатки мятного чая в кружке.  
– Может, и так. Благодарю за чай, Эрестор. Очень любезно с твоей стороны было остаться со мной и поделиться своими мыслями.  
Эльф встал и отвесил поклон.  
– Это честь для меня, мастер хоббит. Ты облегчил мое сердце, как никто не мог вот уже много лет. Когда Тень падет и вы вернетесь в Ривенделл, возможно, мы сможем вновь вместе выпить чаю и поговорить о более приятных вещах.  
Пиппин схватил с тарелки еще парочку чудесных вафель.  
– Сколько угодно, пока у вас будет такая вкуснота.  
Эрестор засмеялся. Тихий серебряный смех, он напомнил Пиппину смех ручейков, что бегут по Хоббитону и вливаются в Брендивайн.   
– Даю слово, что будет, даже если мне придется печь самому. Да осияют звезды твой путь, Перегрин Тук.  
Высокий эльф вновь поклонился, словно обращался к принцу, а не к простому хоббиту, и исчез за дверью, точно призрак из серебра, сапфиров и серых теней.  
Пиппин слез со своего возвышения на стуле и покинул кухню с почти триумфальной улыбкой. Ну разумеется, он оказался прав, как в итоге всегда и выходило!  
Эльфы все же пьют послеполуденный чай – и мысль об этом была очень, очень приятной.


End file.
